mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Shiba Sayuri
Shiba Sayuri (司波 小百合) was a researcher in Four Leaves Technology and has been elevated to management despite having no major accomplishments to her name. Her maiden name is Furuha Sayuri (古葉 小百合). Appearance & Personality In term of appearance, she is a petite woman of average to slightly above average height, with short, dark hair, parted down the middle with one fringe on both sides of her face and two matching hair clips on the front on each side of her head. Her eyebrows are long and moderately thick, and are shown to intensify the grumpy expression she sometimes displays, as was the case when she sat down to discuss business with her stepson. Despite being the same age as Tatsuya and Miyuki's father, Sayuri has the appearance of a woman well over a dozen years younger.Volume 6, Chapter 2 Her usual attire consists of a white tuxedo jacket with mandarin collar worn over a black shirt and a white trousers. Tatsuya notes that she wore a pair of rare, designer label high heels. She also carries a handbag with her which may also be high-end. Sayuri takes little interest in the lives of her step-children; opting to live with her husband in her condo close to their office. At the time of her introduction, she hadn't stepped foot in the Shiba siblings' house in nine months; only visiting for business reasons with Tatsuya. Sayuri feels uncomfortable dealing with her stepson since she feels that he views her as a tool, unaware that he also views his own role as such. As she had conducted an affair with Tatsurou during his marriage to Miya and married him only six months after her death, Miyuki feels resentful towards her, leading to her not getting along well with her step children. Sayuri feels a rivalry with Miya who married Tatsurou, who she had been dating before his first marriage; a rivalry that has continued on with Tatsuya as he is not only Miya's son but also is paired with an engineer's accomplishments. She feels that he is gaining too much influence in the company. Background She is the Shiba siblings' stepmother and Shiba Tatsurou's second wife who he marries less than a year after his first wife, Shiba Miya died. Sayuri was Tatsurou's lover before his marriage with his first wife. There were rumors that the Yotsuba interposed to seize a prized genetic advantage, an enormous Psion Count and forcibly cut them apart. However, while he was married with Miya, she and Tatsurou continued their relationship. Even though Sayuri is a manager and accustomed to working with a variety of people on many different levels, she still finds herself unable to maintain her composure around Tatsuya; a young man who, by her own admission, is by all rights her "son". When interacting with him, she adopts a headstrong and impulsive attitude even though she tries to ask for his help. She, like her husband, wishes for Tatsuya to drop out of high school to work for FLT, as she feels that his talents are unparalleled and being wasted on his mission as a Guardian to Miyuki. She acknowledges his talents in asking for his assistance in studying the Magatama relic. She is ambitious and unwilling to allow for her stepson's influence to grow in the company. References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:FLT Category:Business Circle